Courir
by Mirliton
Summary: One Shot. Nuit du 31 octobre 1981: un point de vue sur les événements.


C'est un très vieux texte, le tout premier que j'aie écrit (snif, séquence émotion), il y a plus de 2 ans. Après maintes hésitations (il y a un passage qui ne me plaît pas, mais tant pis), le voici...**  
**

Et mirci à ceux qui l'ont lu (ils se reconnaîtront s'ils passent par là) et m'ont convaincue que finalement ça pouvait se publier...

-

**Disclaimer:** Presque tout est à madame Rowling. Et oui... (vous êtes surpris, hein?)

**Genre:** pour une fois, c'est du sérieux. Et du triste. Ca m'arrive. Bref, pas de délire.

(ça en fera patienter certains d'ici jeudi prochain?)

**Rappels:** le 31 octobre 1981, Voldemort tue James et Lily Potter. Tout le monde pense que Sirius Black est le gardien du secret.

Les événements sont vus par... bah, vous comprendrez vite.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- **

**Courir.**

**- **

Courir.  
Courir plus vite encore, ne pas s'arrêter, ne pas penser.  
Qu'il aurait dû savoir, comprendre, deviner. L'air brûlant lui manque, laissant seulement une profonde blessure dans sa poitrine. Comment respirer, sans arrêter de …

Courir courir courir.

Tellement inutile, tellement stupide : que peut-il faire, seul, que pourra-t-il faire une fois sur place ? Son souffle s'étrangle une fois encore.

Courir – ne pas s'arrêter.

Il se précipite dans un dernier couloir, débouchant au-dehors.  
Derrière lui, l'obscur manoir et le sourire glacé de Malfoy : « Le Maître sait enfin. Il est parti achever son destin. »  
Son « destin ». Merlin. Achever un gamin, et …

Courir. Devant lui la nuit constellée d'étoiles. Sirius Black, traîtresse lumière.

Courir, jusqu'à la barrière anti-transplanage.

Il quittait la nuit pour la nuit : même ciel, même étincelles froides serties dans le velours du soir. Il avait transplané à quelques rues de chez eux, par sécurité – tentait-il de se persuader – , mais qui l'aurait suivi ? Non, il avait peur. C'était tellement rare chez lui, un sentiment presque inconnu, quasiment oublié.

Pourquoi l'air est-il si lourd ? Pourquoi Halloween, douce réunion des vivants et des morts, pèse-t-elle tant aujourd'hui ? Ô Merlin, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

La route défile sous ses pieds, sans qu'il la distingue vraiment. Le chemin semble si long, et sa vue est étrangement brouillée… La cape noire voltige derrière lui dans un mouvement affolé, brassant l'obscurité autour de lui.

Encore quelques mètres, quelques pas trop rapidement franchis.

Et brusquement, surgie de nulle part, une violente explosion.  
Lentement, entre deux maisons l'espace s'élargit, révélant peu à peu dans un nuage de poussière les ruines de leur demeure. De **_Sa_** demeure, baignant dans une lueur verte.

Que quelqu'un vienne. Que quelqu'un parle. Qu'il dise que non, ce n'est pas vrai, que le cauchemar de cette nuit va s'enfuir au réveil. Mais comment faire ? Il n'y a jamais eu qu'une personne pour adoucir le rêve grinçant de sa vie, et ce soir elle ne viendra pas chasser l'obscurité.

_Lily, viens, allons lève-toi, arrête de bouder.  
Je te mépriserai, je te détesterai autant qu'il le faudra, pour que tu reviennes me donner un mot un sourire un regard, un cri une insulte une gifle.  
Reviens, je te haïrai de tout mon cœur, ne me laisse pas seul il fait si froid j'ai peur.  
Lily je ne vois plus rien, la nuit s'est abattue sur toi,  
Lily ma tendre ennemie  
Lily..._

La poussière voltige maintenant autour de lui, dans un mouvement si doux, l'enveloppant presque tendrement. Ses jambes cèdent enfin sous le poids de la nuit, le laissant agenouillé au milieu de la rue. Les étoiles se brouillent en un dessin incompréhensible pour finalement disparaître, tandis qu'une étrange sensation emplit ses yeux et coule le long de ses joues.

Dans les douces senteurs de l'automne finissant, dans la tranquille nuit d'Halloween, qui ose troubler le silence ?

Non, ce ne peut être lui. Lui ne pleure pas, lui ne laisse pas les sanglots s'emparer de son corps, lui ne balbutie pas des mots sans suite dans un ultime effort pour conjurer la mort. Ce n'est pas lui que la douleur laisse ainsi prostré, l'éclat d'un regard vert fiché dans le cœur. Ce n'est pas son désespoir qui réduit finalement la souffrance au silence.

-

_**Quelques instants ou quelques heures plus tard, un vrombissement de moteur s'approcha, laissant apparaître dans le ciel un homme immense surmontant une moto. Après un atterrissage rapide, la montagne motorisée mettait pied à terre pour se précipiter dans les décombres. Pleurer. Se pencher. Saisir délicatement un paquet de couvertures. Et repartir sans voir dans la même rue l'obscure silhouette agenouillée dans les ténèbres.**_

-

Un léger bruit se fait entendre, une main se pose sur son épaule, allégeant momentanément la charge qui les courbe. Un bras se tend pour le relever, des yeux se lèvent pour le scruter avec émotion. _Non Albus ne dites rien, n'essayez pas de comprendre, les vivants sont juste partis avec les morts c'est Halloween c'est impossible_. Mais le regard bleu soutient en silence le visage noyé qui lui fait face et attend avec patience le retour du calme pour parler.

Il faut alors écouter ces mots, essuyer ces larmes inattendues et incongrues sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible. Converser sans laisser sa voix trembler, bien qu'Albus ne soit pas dupe.

_« Potter est mort ; elle aussi, mais ce n'est pas étonnant n'est-ce pas il a toujours attiré les ennuis. Ah, le Seigneur des ténèbres est mort-mais-pas-vraiment, et le potelé-petit-Potter a survécu? Les mauvaises graines ont décidément la vie dure. »_

Et les lèvres d'Albus s'agitent dans un mouvement inquiet, et celles de Severus répondent machinalement, ne se donnant pas la peine de retenir les habituels sarcasmes. Qu'importe ce corps de pantin jouant la sinistre comédie de la vie, son esprit continue la course engagée dans l'obscurité au début de la nuit.

Nuit devant, nuit derrière, nuit dedans, mais toujours courir, pour ne pas tomber, pour continuer. Et un jour peut-être voir à nouveau les étoiles briller.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**« Nuit d'étoiles**

**Sous tes voiles**

**Sous ta brise et tes parfums**

**Triste lyre**

**Qui soupire**

**Je rêve aux amours défunts.»**

(Banville)

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**Voilà, vous étiez prévenus: c'était pas gai!**

**Ce qui n'empêche pas de laisser éventuellement une review, y compris pour dire que je ferais mieux de m'en tenir aux Photocopieuses démentes et aux gentils hérissons :)  
**


End file.
